Bacterial metabolism can occur through various different mechanisms depending on the bacterial species and environmental conditions. Heterotrophic bacteria, which include all pathogens, obtain energy from oxidation of organic compounds, with carbohydrates (particularly glucose), lipids and protein being the most commonly oxidised compounds. Biologic oxidation of these organic compounds by bacteria results in synthesis of ATP as the chemical energy source. The process also permits generation of more simple organic compounds (precursor molecules), which are required by the bacterial cell for biosynthetic reactions. The general process by which bacteria metabolise suitable substrates is glycolysis, which is a sequence of reactions that converts glucose into pyruvate with the generation of ATP. The fate of pyruvate in the generation of metabolic energy varies depending on the microorganism and the environmental conditions. There are three principle reactions of pyruvate.
First, under aerobic conditions, many micro-organisms will generate energy using the citric acid cycle and the conversion of pyruvate into acetyl coenzyme A, catalysed by pyruvate dehydrogenase (PDH).
Second, under anaerobic conditions, certain ethanologenic organisms can carry out alcoholic fermentation by the decarboxylation of pyruvate into acetaldehyde, catalysed by pyruvate decarboxylase (PDC) and the subsequent reduction of acetaldehyde into ethanol by NADH, catalysed by alcohol dehydrogenase (ADH).
A third process is the conversion of pyruvate into lactate which occurs through catalysis by lactate dehydrogenase (LDH).
There has been much interest in using micro-organisms for the production of ethanol using either micro-organisms that undergo anaerobic fermentation naturally or through the use of recombinant micro-organisms which incorporate the pyruvate decarboxylase and alcohol dehydrogenase genes. Although there has been some success in producing ethanol by using these micro-organisms, fermentation is often compromised by the increased concentration of the ethanol, especially where the micro-organism has a low level of ethanol tolerance.
Thermophilic bacteria have been proposed for ethanol production, and their use has the advantage that fermentation can be carried out at elevated temperatures which allows the ethanol produced to be removed as vapour at temperatures above 50° C.; this also permits fermentation to be carried out using high sugar concentrations. However, finding suitable thermophilic bacteria which can produce ethanol efficiently is problematic.
WO01/49865 discloses a Gram-positive bacterium which has been transformed with a heterologous gene encoding pyruvate decarboxylase and which has native alcohol dehydrogenase function, for the production of ethanol. The bacterium is a thermophilic Bacillus and the bacterium may be modified by the inactivation of the lactate dehydrogenase gene using transposon insertion. The bacteria disclosed in WO01/49865 are all derived from Bacillus Strain LLD-R, a sporulation deficient strain that arose spontaneously from culture, and in which the Idh gene has been inactivated by spontaneous mutation or by chemical mutagenesis. Strains LN and TN are disclosed as improved derivatives of strain LLD-R. However, all strains contain a Hae III type restriction systems that impedes plasmid transformation and therefore prevents the transformation within un-methylated DNA.
WO01/85966 discloses microorganisms that are prepared by in vivo methylation to overcome the restriction problems. This requires transformation with Hae III methyltransferase from Haemophilus aegyptius into strains LLD-R, LN and TN. However, strains LLD-R, LN and TN are unstable mutants and spontaneously revert to lactate-producing wild-type strains, particularly at low pH and in high sugar concentrations. This results in fermentation product changes from ethanol to lactate, making the strains unsuitable for ethanol production.
WO02/29030 discloses that strain LLD-R and its derivatives include a naturally-occurring insertion element (IE) in the coding region of the ldh gene. Transposition of this into (and out of) the ldh gene and subsequent gene inactivation is unstable, resulting in reversion. The proposed solution to this was to integrate plasmid DNA into the IE sequence.
Therefore, in the art, the production of microorganisms for ethanol production relies on modifying laboratory-produced chemically mutated Bacillus microorganisms, treating these with in vivo methylation procedures and further modifying the microorganisms to integrate plasmid DNA into the IE sequence. The procedure is complex, uncertain and there are also regulatory issues on how the strains can be used.
There is therefore a need for improved microorganisms for ethanol production.